kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Biff Tannen
The Tannens are villains in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. All incarnations of the Tannens except for 2015 Biff are bosses in Hill Valley. Story First Visit Biff appears in the 1955 era of Hill Valley, posing as a bully towards the teenage George McFly. He also poses somewhat of a threat towards Marty, Sora, Donald and Goofy, and also ends up fighting them while in his car. Biff tried to get his way with Lorraine. George came along, as part of the plan he and Marty had made where George would find Marty "parking" with Lorraine, but soon realized that the pretend rescue was now a real one. For the first time, George stood up to Biff to stop him from an assault on Lorraine. Biff responded by attempting to break George's arm. Lorraine, trying to pull Biff away from George, was knocked to the ground. This enraged George, who suddenly broke free of Biff's grip and knocked him out with one punch. As a result, George became much more confident, and was no longer one of Biff's victims. Second Visit When Pete had given Young Biff the sports almanac, it gave Biff the ability to cheat and gain loads of money. Biff soon became very rich and powerful, spending, eventually starting up his toxic waste company Biffco and a casino hotel in Hill Valley (at least 27 stories high), named "Biff's Pleasure Palace", changing the laws of California to legalize casino gambling in 1979. Biff had apparently used his money to influence American politics as well as California politics. In addition to his lobbying of legalization of gambling before the California Legislature Biff also spearheaded a constitutional amendment to repeal the 22nd Amendment to the U.S. Constitution. Also, the Heartless roam around the city as well. Marty, Sora, Donald and Goofy ended up fighting Biff on the rooftop of the hotel. This version of reality was erased when Marty, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Doc went back to 1955 and got the almanac from Biff before he could use it, while causing Biff to crash into the very same manure truck a second time. The timeline went back to how it was at the end of the first film, where Biff was running his auto detailing business. As a boss in the First Visit Biff will fight you by riding in his car with his three accomplices, Skinhead, Match and 3-D. This is similar to the Turnbull ACs fight in Coney Island, except you won't be running from them. Biff will attempt to ram you with his car, this will take away a chunk of HP if he hits you. Using magic on the car will stop the car, making Biff attempt to start it up again. You can take this time to attack the car with Keyblade combos, and using Marty's limit would help a lot. Using air combos when Biff drives by would also deal a lot of damage. As a boss in the Second Visit Biff is slow and his moves are predictable. Although, he can do damage if he gets more than one shot in with his revolver. He can also get closer to Sora and pummel him with arm swings, which can easily be blocked. He'll also summon Heartless into battle, but Marty, Donald and Goofy will take care of them. Biff can be done in with a few good combos from the Keyblade and a little magic. Griff Tannen Story Only appearing in the second visit of Hill Valley, Griff Tannen is a mini boss there. Griff was very similar to his grandfather at a younger age. Like most of the Tannen family throughout its existence, Griff was a bully, and bullied people to get what he wanted. Unlike Biff though, Griff was a lot more violent and unpredictable. Griff was usually accompanied by his gang of three, Rafe "Data" Unger, Leslie "Spike" O'Malley and Chester "Whitey" Nogura, and was the first Tannen to allow a female into his gang. Not many people stood up to Griff, and he was surprised when Marty McFly, pretending to be his son Marty Jr, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, did so. In result, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Marty defeat Griff and his gang, with Donald sending the three towards the Courthouse with a powerful spell. As a Boss Griff and his gang are fought together. Griff will attack with powerful bat combos and headbutts. The rest of his gang will attempt to take out Sora, but Marty, Donald and Goofy can handle them. Griff can be defeated by using combos on him. A big weak spot, would be his metal cap. By using Thunder on him, it will greatly weaken him, giving time for Sora to attack him. Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen Story Buford Tannen only appears in the Third Visit, Buford is the main antagonist. Buford had a very short temper and a tendency to drool, thus earning him the nickname of "Mad Dog", a name he really hated. Buford did not seem to have any fixed address, and he and his gang of three rode around the Hill Valley area, robbing, shooting and bullying the local people. For some reason, he took a hatred to Seamus McFly, warning the Irish farmer not to enter the Palace Saloon ever again. Seamus did not take much notice of Buford, though, and did not fight with him. Upon meeting Marty, Buford mistook him for Seasmus. After Sora saves Doc from Buford, Tannen challenges Sora to a duel. He ends up fighting Sora alongside a Heartless called Desperado. As a boss Buford is a tough boss to defeat. He can shoot you with his Six Shooter without warning and will dash at you to deliver a rushing slash with his knife. Magic will slow him down, along with swift Keyblade combos. Occasionally, there will a Reaction Command very similar to Duel Stance called Stand Off. This reaction command will have ?'s in every command box and you'll have to guess which box Draw will pop up in. If the user chooses correctly, Sora will draw his Keyblade as if it was a gun and shoot a flurry of Firaga like blasts at Buford, dealing a ton of damage. If the user chooses incorrectly, Buford will laugh and shoot Sora in the chest, resulting in a insta-kill. If you have Second Chance and Once More equipped, the attack will only take away almost all of Sora's HP. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion